


In which boredom counts as motivation

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp is bored, and uses his special ability to entertain himself.</p><p>Contains: implied consent issues and implied smut, crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which boredom counts as motivation

Something drove Skywarp to it.

It could have been the dullness of monitor duty. It could have been the endless darkness outside the portholes, swirling with tiny specs of organic filth and the occasional boring, grey fish. It could have been Starscream’s relentless monologue, rising and falling as he paced the interior of the Nemesis, trailing Megatron like the whiny tail of a particularly large and aggressive comet.

Or it could have been Rumble, slipping him a datapad as he passed by, with just the barest hint of a smile. A datapad containing somewhat interesting information.

But whatever the cause, it was certainly aided by a sudden failure in the Ark’s defenses.

How he got within range to warp inside the Ark, how he knew exactly where Blaster would be, and how he got out again and back to the Nemesis without being noticed, let alone shot, captured and incarcerated, no-one was ever entirely sure.

But he did.

Finding a large enough ribbon was, thankfully, Rumble’s job. As was providing the access codes to Soundwave’s quarters; not to mention the energon cuffs.

Skywarp sat back in the horribly boring chair in front of the mind-numbingly dull bank of monitors, pedes resting on the machinery, and watched as Soundwave completed the final checks of his shift.

Oh yes, this should certainly liven things up a bit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Boredom and Ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726019) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon)
  * [A Holiday Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490089) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon)




End file.
